


A Hitman's Journey Ends... "Tribute to the Xcom 2 War of the Chosen Modded Series made by OverEnglishMan on Youtube"

by TheGreatestShow



Category: XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Actually...we think this is the shortest thing we have ever written., And we do not care., Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, It was supposed to be for OEM or OverEnglishMan instead of Sethorven, Our OC respects Xcom., R.I.P. Hitman you did good...you did good., Seriously go check out both OverEnglishmans and Sethorvens series they are Incredible., That title is a mouthful but it is the best we could come up with lol, These tags are a mess., This is pretty much just self indulgent., This is short and sweet by our standards., Tragedy with a happy ending, We accidentally screwed up a few things but we fixed them, We gave a clue as to what our OC is our Omniverse of stories in the story., We have no idea how to tag this., We hope these tags work for this, We went through and fixed the mistake and we apologize if it causes problems for any of you, We will make a tribute to Sethorvens own series to make things fair, because we have no clue what else we could add.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatestShow/pseuds/TheGreatestShow
Summary: As his life ends, a master assassin finds that death may not be the end he thought it would be, and that maybe his friends will be taken care of, or at least watched over, by a grateful entity. A short tribute to the Modded Xcom 2: War of the Chosen series made by youtuber OverEnglishMan.





	A Hitman's Journey Ends... "Tribute to the Xcom 2 War of the Chosen Modded Series made by OverEnglishMan on Youtube"

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Hello Everyone, We apologize for the huge delay in updating our existing stories and posting new ones but work has been annoying lately and we have also found ourselves lacking the motivation to sit down and type up the next chapter of our existing stories, and when we do possess the motivation we find something else that either draws our attention or we find ourselves procrastinating for some reason (It runs in our family). But rest assured we are not abandoning our stories, we have far too many ideas and are far too much of a perfectionist to allow for such a thing to happen.
> 
> That being said, regular updates are not something we can promise, but we will try to make the best of the time it takes for us to come up with a new chapter or a new story and insure that what we produce is the best quality that we can make without a Beta reader and with our mediocre skills in writing.
> 
> We hope that you can forgive us for our poor writing habits and the long silence, but we are going to try and post multiple one-shots and such that have recently come to us, as well as a new story that has been swimming around our head for a few days now, at some point in the future so keep your eyes out.
> 
> Either way, the story we have today is a short one-shot inspired by the ‘XCom 2: War of The Chosen’ series that is being done by the marvelous ‘OverEnglishMan’ on Youtube. In the episode called ‘Ave Maria’ several iconic members of his squad fall in battle holding back an army of ADVENT soldiers and alien pawns of the Elders(check out the video please, because when we say ‘Army’ we mean a literal army of aliens), and among those that fell was a man who went down in a final blaze of glory. 
> 
> That man...was the XCom Operative Codenamed: “Hitman”.
> 
> Below is a short story We wrote in honor of a character who has been a part of the story for quite a while and who left in a blaze of glory worthy of him, as well as a tribute to how much we love the series that OverEnglishMan has made. Either way, we hope you enjoy this short little once-shot.
> 
> P.S. It occurs to us that we have no idea how we are going to tag this on Fanfiction.net...oh well we’ll think of something lol.
> 
> Edit: Well we feel like morons. We thought that the episode this story is based on occurred during Sethorven's series, but it actually occurred in the Modded War of The Chosen series that is being done by OverEnglishMan or OEM for short. We have gone through and edited the story a little bit so that our mistake is corrected, we have also edited the tags a little bit and we are sorry if it causes trouble for some people. We apologize for the screw up, it is what happens when you post something in the middle of the night when you are half asleep.
> 
> Fanfic Recommendation: Not so much a single story, but rather a series of stories for My Hero Academia or Boku No Hero Academia called "The StarCraft Trinity" made by the excellent Syber_Slash. A collection of three (so far) AUs for My Hero Academia based on the three different factions of the StarCraft Universe with a female Izuku as the star for two of them. From a Zerg Izuka who is a pro-hero before she even graduates UA, to a quirkless genius Izuka who creates a fusion reactor at only age 15 or so (we might be off by a bit), to a Protoss based Izuku who can utilize the three different sets of Protoss abilities and is recruited into UA by Nedzu himself along with his big sis Ochako. While they have only just begun, this trilogy shows enormous promise and is certain to entertain you with the different roads that young Izuku, both the male and female counterparts, are travelling on. So while it has only just begun, the trilogy is definitely worth a read in our opinions.
> 
> Disclaimer: We own nothing related to the ‘Xcom’ franchise or the ‘Hitman’ franchise, and we also have no rights to the youtube series that OverEnglishMan is doing on youtube. ‘Xcom 2’ is owned by Pavonis Interactive (We think) and ‘Hitman’ is owned by ‘IO Interactive’(Once more, we think). If we did, we would not be having to deal with the insanity that working in a small town can cause lol.

He knew it was the end...flames licking at his skin and smoke filling his lungs as the resistance fort burned under the combined force of an all out assault from what amounted to an entire army's worth of firepower. Plasma bolts smashed into the sand, turning it into glass that shattered under his heel as he sprinted across it, mace held in one hand and gun in the other, the scores of ADVENT corpses that he left in his wake and the blood and fluid that seeped from their wounds, be they the mangled corpses of chryssalids or the wreckages of Andromedons or even the clone soldiers of ADVENT, soaking into the ground and making the glassed sand slick, the nauseating pallet of colors would have made a lesser man lose his lunch, that is if the stench didn't do the job first. 

Yet still he charged forward, heedless of the bolts of super-heated death that atomized and glassed the land that they touched, taking down one soldier after another his mind running at speeds that seemed impossible, more than likely due to a large amount of adrenaline of perhaps it was pure focus and experience, and yet...deep in his heart this man born and bred for the sole purpose of killing knew...that this would be the end. 

He could feel exhaustion starting to creep up on him, and even as he left more and more bodies in his wake...he knew it was only a matter of time. One after another the bodies piled up, heaps so large he doubted the sun would be visible come morning, both friend and foe alike laying there on the ground or strewn across battlements or reduced to naught but ash. Some comrades he had worked with for what felt like years, some strangers from the Resistance, and some the unlucky pawns of the Elders who had crossed their path this day. 

Long ago he had been made to forsake his emotions, long ago he had lost his heart, and yet...and yet he felt something stream from the corners of his eyes as he fought on, hearing the anguished cry of one of the only other two soldiers left standing as a blast struck her side, her distorted voice wailing in pain piercing his ears even as the other soldier let out a roar of such rage that had they been foes his heart would more than likely have frozen in his chest as his blood ran cold under such naked killing intent. Despite the logic in his mind telling him to take cover...I-Doll and Dickens needed him to fight on the front...the Commander needed him on the front, and so he would fight on the front, he would buy them as much time as he could, lessen the numbers of ADVENT as much as he could...and if he fell...well at least he wouldn't be going alone.

He didn't know when it hit him, he doubted he even knew what hit him, one moment he was standing mace swinging down onto the skull of a chryssalid...and the next he laid on the surprisingly cool sand, the heat of flames licking at one side of his rapidly numbing body as a sharp pain lanced through his chest...

...

...

…

'_So this is it_,' he thought. '_No way I'm getting out of this one..._'...he breathed in, the acrid air was unusually pleasant, perhaps because some part of him knew that this was the last breath that he would take in this world, or maybe it was because he could smell the dead ADVENT on the wind, and if he had killed enough that even amidst the smoke of the burning fort he could make out their fetid stench of death, maybe, just maybe, he had killed enough of them for I-Doll and Dickens to survive...maybe...

...

...

…

'_Lord_,' he thought once more, tears beginning to spill once more from his eyes as years of conditioning shattered under the weight of a re-awakened heart, '_I have never prayed to you before, in fact I doubt you exist...but if you do...if you are out there looking down on us right now...please...save them. You can send me to wherever it is I go, the deepest pit of Hell or the blackness of Oblivion, just please...help them...that is all I ask for you...That is all this foolish son asks his father...please...h...elp...th...em…_’

...

...

...One last cough left his torn lungs, the blood spilling around him vaguely forming the shape of a scarlet halo as a man who had taken more lives than there were stars in the night sky breathed his last in the mortal world, a soft smile gracing a tear stained face.

...

...

…

"Hello, Mike," the voice was soft, gentle in a way he had not heard before, a father welcoming a son long away from home, a mother greeting a long lost child, a friend reunited with one who had gone away...all of these and more came to mind as a means of explaining the soft male voice that echoed in his ears.

He tried to speak, to move his mouth and yet he found that he could not, and yet the voice seemed to know what he wanted to say.

"No, I am not the one you call 'God', I am something a little bit older than the Creator...but enough about me. I suppose that it was too much to hope your group would avoid knocking on my door for one day heh." The voice sounded oddly amused at the end of it's sentence, it's tone one of patience and kindness, a thinly veiled hint of sympathy and compassion as it continued to address the fallen Hitman. 

"I have gone by many names, but please feel free to call me Lucius, it is the name I have taken for myself, and yes before you ask," the voice seemed to be suppressing its amusement, and he found himself wanting to chuckle as well, the humor of the being oddly infectious, "I am aware of the irony of my chosen name. Believe me, I have heard about how it is wholly inappropriate for someone like me to have a name with that meaning given just _**What**_ I am. But enough of that." The tone of the voice was calm now, the gentleness still present, but the compassion far greater in strength now as the humor left. 

"I assume you are wondering why you cannot see me? Or perhaps you are wondering where we are? To answer both of your questions, you can think of this place as a...'waiting room' of sorts a place where you may catch up on your rest while you wait to meet with me or in your case, " There was the humor again, and a feeling of pride that would have made him stand as tall as the mountains if he could stand, "Meet with you. But, you see I have about 60 or so others just from this one battle to review and then send on their way... and while I would normally this task to one of my children...but for your group," there was genuine warmth in it's tone when the voice spoke up again, an almost paternal pride lacing it's words, if he could have he imagined that he would have wept at such naked emotion being broadcast, "I will take care of such matters personally, you have more than earned my respect for all of the work you have done in helping me deal with this old problem. I apologize for letting it get this bad, but i couldn't risk accidentally causing more damage to your Universe if I interfered." There was regret there, irritation as well, and the faintest hint of self loathing. 

"But enough about that," There was a calmness to the voice once more, a surety in the words it spoke next that let the Hitman feel a weight lift from his body as he felt himself drifting along...into a place of wonder, and of peace. As he floated along on a feeling of bliss he felt the weight of his life catch up to him, and with the promise of this being echoing in his ears, he decided to take it's advice and get some rest while it dealt with the others who had fallen...it could take it's time while he caught up on some sleep. And this place felt more comfortable than the best bed he had ever slept in.

The words echoed in his mind one last time as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep; lifetimes would pass in seconds and eons in moments, as he dreamt of lives long lived and of adventures long had, as old friends came and visited a soul they knew would join them soon in their brief rest on an eternal journey he felt himself smile.

"I'll keep an eye on your fellows, and I'll help when I can. So for now, rest easy Mike, and let old friends from lives long past tell you their tales and here yours while we wait to speak about what you wish to do next. Fear not sins long forgiven, or crimes long forgotten, for a heroes sacrifice has washed the debt clean."

'Take care everyone, we'll meet again one day and until then...I'll be alright.'

Rest in peace Hitman. 

**Author's Note:**

> Closing Author Notes: Not our best work...but we had a hard time seeing with tears streaming down our faces. We are a fairly sensitive little group (Asperger’s can be a pain lol), and as such we had to take a few breaks and may have lost our place a few times, prompting us to have to go back to regain it, so some portions of the story may not flow as well as they should.
> 
> Another thing to note is that the OC in this story is a universal OC, meaning he will appear across the universes of almost all of our stories. We will leave just who he is up to you to guess, but here is a hint, that line about him being a ‘A little older than the Creator,’ is a subtle nod to a scene from a certain television show, the wording in the main scene is different but as an added clue, it involves Chicago, pizza, a scythe, and one of the main characters of the show getting the living hell scared out of him.
> 
> We will elaborate more on him in later stories and such so if you can’t find the right scene or don’t get the reference don’t worry, he is extremely different from the character in the series that shares his job.
> 
> Either way, we hope that all of you have a great day, or evening, or night, or eclipse. 
> 
> TGS (The Greatest Show): EX!
> 
> EX: What?
> 
> TGS: Eclipse is not a time of day. It is a solar event that occurs with-
> 
> EX: Here we go again…*sighs* They’re going to be like this for a while, so why don’t I just go ahead and end this here. Farewell everyone and in the immortal words of ‘The Hunger Games’ (Which we don’t own...sadly) “May the odds be ever in your favor”. Alright bye all!
> 
> TGS: Ex don’t you ignore me you little *jumps over desk and tackles EX*
> 
> EX: Oh Shi-*Crash*
> 
> Deus:...*sighs* While the two morons argue over whose nails are the best-
> 
> TGS & EX: Hey!/Hey!
> 
> Deus: I am going to end this story here, we hope you will read and review, until then have a great day all and farewell. Now you two are going to explain why we have a horse in the garage and why the pantry is filled with lollipops.
> 
> EX:...TGS…
> 
> TGS: Yeah EX?
> 
> EX:...RUN! *Jumps out window*
> 
> TGS: Right behind you! *Also jumps out the window...from the 4th floor.*
> 
> Deus:...I am too tired to deal with this shit. Get back here you morons! *Follows out the window*
> 
> Farewell until next time. 
> 
> Sincerely - The Greatest Show.


End file.
